Heart of Darkness
by Omegathekid
Summary: The Black Fairy has kidnapped Henry shortly after Emma and Regina's disappearance to the wish realm. With his heart darkened, he returns to Storybrooke ready to take on anyone who stands in the way of him and his power, whether it be his uncle turned brother, or his mothers. More Information on the story's fate inside.
1. Kidnapped

**Hello, Omegathekid back with another story that will probably never be finished. Not by me anyway. Basically, I wasn't going to post this, I idea had sparked, but then it fissiled out. I'm not sure if I should continue or not, so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go ahead and post the three chapters that I've written, then, if you guys end up actually liking it, I'll consider finishing. Please, leave a review if you do want me to finish, or give one if you think this is trash and should never be continued. I'm open for feedback, and I can't quite get that through favorites and follows (Not that I mind those). Anyway, enough of me rambling, on with the show.**

* * *

What Henry did not expect when he woke up this morning was to be kidnapped. He was minding his business, writing something random with his quill, when suddenly, a fairy came flying through the window. Before he could even react, he was unconscious.

He woke up in a jail cell, there was another boy sitting across from him. He looked somewhat familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on where from. He was holding a book, and Henry could just barely make out the title. "Her Handsome Hero".

"Hello? Who are you?"

"My name is Gideon, who are you?" Henry stared at the boy, shock clear in his eyes. The revelation of his name along with the book laying at his side could only mean one thing.

"You said your name was Gideon?"

"Yes…"

"I think you might be my uncle."

"I'm sorry, what? How can _I_ be your uncle? Your, like, three or four years older than me."

"Listen, my grandmother, well not quite grandmother, but that's beside the point, her name is Belle. She just yesterday gave birth to a baby, who she named Gideon. She gave him that book, "Her Handsome Hero", to remind him to be a hero. You have that book; your name is Gideon. You must be my uncle."

"I still don't understand how you could be older than me."

"Well perhaps that fairy could explain things."

"I would be oh, so, happy too, my son" The voice made Henry's blood run cold. Her cheerful disposition, yet behind it, a sinister mind.

"I'm not your son."

"I'll admit, you are older than I would usually take, but after finding out our relation, not to mention your power, well, I just couldn't help myself,"

"Where are we? Who are you?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private, after all, young ears," she glanced at Gideon, before making herself and Henry reappear on the top floor "Now, you really don't see the family resemblance? I suppose you do take after the more _charming_ side of your family, but still. I'm your great grandmother. My sweet Rumple's mother." The news shattered down on Henry's mind. He couldn't believe it, his father's side just got weirder.

"How come grandpa never talked about you? I know all about Pan, or _Malcolm_ , but he never mentioned his mother,"

"Oh, I suppose he wouldn't. Don't worry, I don't need him. I have you and Gideon now, my sons,"

"I'm not going to be your son, I already have two moms, I don't need a third; I'm going to make sure Gideon gets back to his real parents, and then, we are going to stop you from doing whatever it is you plan to do,"

"Oh Henry… I didn't want to have to do this," And with a wave of her hand, he was asleep.

Gideon was confused. First, a weird kid appears, claiming to be his nephew. Then, he claims to know his real mother. Then, mother appears and takes the boy away, and now, the boy is back and unconscious. He started kicking the elder boy

"Hello? Wake up! What were you talking about? Who are you? You know my mother, tell me about her!"

"Shut up!" Gideon jumped back, the sudden hostility surprising him.

"I was just asking a question…"

"Stop talking and let me think. Why does my head hurt?"

"I don't know. Ever since mother took you upstairs, I've heard nothing. Also, you really shouldn't fight her. You don't want to end up like Roderick."

"Why would I fight her? She took me away from terrible people. She's my savior, not some villain,"

"But just earlier you were talking about- "

"I must have been confused. I could never fight her. She took me away from my terrible _mothers_ ," he spat that word with obvious disgust, "I was so naïve, I was convinced they loved me. They only wanted to use me. Harking on to use my powers to help them, I hate them,"

"Well… okay then. Can you at least tell me about my mother?"

"You mother? Belle? ... " his eyes started to soften, before suddenly steeling again, "She is horrible! A hypocrite! You never want to meet her except to rip her heart out!"

Gideon clutched his book, his most prized possession, as his eyes start to water.

"But weren't you just earlier talking about how she sent me this book to remind me to be a hero? What made you change your mind so fast?"

"I was blind, our mother opened my eyes,"

"But she's evil! She's enslaving all these children!"

"A necessary means to an end,"

"But- "

"Think of what she offers. Out of the children, she picked us. We're special, brother, and we should serve mother in any way necessary,"

"I… I suppose you're right…"

"Now go to bed, I'll be back soon," And with that, Henry left the cell, heading back upstairs as per command.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him, he's just a kid," The fairy looked over at the boy, his heart in her hand.

"I had to make sure the message got through. Now for your lesson." With a wave of her hand, a young boy around the age of ten appeared, asleep. "Now, I want you to make a choice. Either kill this boy, quick and painless, or I'll torture him to death, and he will most definitely feel it,"

"I've already faced someone trying to darken my heart, and if she couldn't, then you most certainly will not be able to, there's always another way,"

"Ah, yes. The so-called "Evil Queen". I can assure you, I'm much worse. No way out of this one. Go ahead and sit down, this could be a bit,"

"What?"

"Well, you obviously aren't going to kill him, so I'll show you how it's done,"

"No, you can't. He's innocent. He's done nothing!"

"He's going to die either way. Now, let mother show you how it's done,"


	2. Darkness

"I know you said to listen to her, but her training sessions are brutal," Gideon was exhausted and out of breath. He had just gotten back from practicing magic with his mother, while Henry was just sitting around, reading. It had been a week since the older boy's arrival, and Gideon still hadn't been able to figure him out. The hope in his eyes on arrival suddenly snuffed out on their second meeting, leaving Gideon hopeless himself.

"I'm sure you're doing fine. After all, it can't be too hard for someone as powerful as you," Henry smirked at his new brother, yet Gideon didn't notice the sadness behind his eyes. Last night, he killed a young girl. A poor innocent. She was asleep, and felt nothing as he plunged the dagger through her heart. He felt terrible, and his heart ached. He felt it, when he killed her. He felt a tightening around his heart, as he had glanced over at the glowing heart in his _mother's_ hand. He saw the gold light dim, as a he saw a blackness spread. Not by much, but only slightly.

"Henry, what's wrong? Your mood keeps changing suddenly. Is this what some of the older boys were talking about, puberty? I think it was called," The boy's sentence startled Henry from his thoughts.

"Oh, um, no, it's not that, Gid. I'm fine. Don't worry, everything's alright,"

"No, something's not right, what is it?"

"Your dear brother stopped one of our many thieves," Hearing his mother's voice, Gideon retreated.

"What do you mean "stopped"?"

"I mean she won't be bothering us any longer. She's not breathing anymore,"

"Henry, I didn't know you were going kill anyone," Gideon's eyes grew wide, appalled at his brother's actions.

"Well, Gid, I… I can explain- "

"No explanation needed, my son. She was a thief, and thieves deserve to die," Their mother cut him off, not seeing the need for tis drabble.

"Well, maybe not death, but…"

"You did the right thing, now come, there are other thieves that need punishment. Gideon, I expect you to have that spell we were practicing mastered by tomorrow,"

"Yes, mother," Gideon begrudgingly left to go practice, and when he was gone, the door was locked behind him. She directed her attention back at Henry.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that,"

"I don't want to make you _proud_ , I want to go home. Darkening my heart won't help you. My family has most definitely noticed I'm gone. You're not the first great-grandparent to kidnap me,"

"I wouldn't be so sure about your family coming to find you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. Now, how about our newest "thief"? He's been very naughty," Henry's resolve faltered, the mere idea of taking another life made him wince.

"Just… just bring him here already. We shouldn't make this any longer than it needs to be,"

"Yes, I agree with you," And with a wave of her hand, a young boy was standing before them, fear evident in his eyes.

"Please mother. I swear, I've stolen nothing!" He pleaded, but his begging was lost on the fairy

"Lying will only make things worse. Now, Henry, please take care of him,"

"You didn't tell me he was going to be awake!"

"Well, you can't expect your enemies to be awake. Now kill him, or he will suffer," His face contorted with disgust. Weighing the options, his eyes flashed with anger before turning apologetically towards the young boy.

"I'm sorry, this will be over in just a moment," He stepped forward, taking the knife from his great grandmother's hand.

"Please sir! I'll do anything!" Tears were streaming down his face as Henry brought the knife down. With a swift movement, the boy was silent. Fiona pulled out her child's heart and watched the darkness spread. The gold glow turning dark as Henry recoiled in pain.

"Do you want to know why it hurts you so much when your heart darkens? The Heart of the Truest Believer is very powerful. Belief is a powerful thing, and whoever wields it gains several steps ahead of their adversary. And do you know why? Belief gives hope, and hope is a powerful thing. As your heart darkens, that hope becomes darkness. Powerful darkness. I think we should just go ahead and get through the rest of the thieves tonight, don't you?"

"I'll kill you. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will kill you,"

"I assure you, by the time we're though, you'll have more important things to worry about. Power is the most important thing, gain power, and it doesn't matter who lives and who dies,"

"Well at least now I know where grandpa gets it from,"

"If my son truly understands the value of power, then there may be hope for him yet. Now, my son, I believe we have more prisoners to take care of. Would you like to do the torturing this time, or just continue to watch?"

"I will never-" But he cut himself off. A part of him wanted to make the children suffer. It scared him, if only after two deaths on his hands, his mind could be so far gone.

"It's okay, I can teach by example. Now you sit and watch mother do what she does best,"

 _ **3 Years Later**_

"Henry! Come on, stop being so cold! All he did was look at you! You didn't have to knock him out," Gideon was appalled. His brother grew more irritable every day, and he had yet to tell him anything else about his parents. He didn't care what Henry said, he wanted to at least know what they were like beyond "terrible", but he had gotten nothing.

"Gideon, I didn't knock him out. He's dead,"

"What? No, you couldn't,"

"It's not like it's the first time I killed anyone,"

"But… I thought you only killed bad people."

"Gideon," Henry got down to look his brother in the eyes, "The other children down here aren't the same as you, me, and mother. They would never understand. They are inferior in every way. You must carry yourself properly, and if they don't show us respect, they deserve punishment. Do you understand?" Gideon stared back in shock.

"Uh… yes. Yes, I understand,"

"Good, now go finish your studies, or mother will have your head,"

"Yes sir," Once he had left the room, Henry's form relaxed.

"You've grown up so well," His mother said, walking into the room, "I think you've earned this back," She held out an all too familiar pen and ink, "You've earned them for being such a good boy," Henry grabbed them eagerly, an idea forming in his head.

"I know just what to write, mother. You're always talking about power, it's time I had the power to stop you! Light magic will keep you from darkening my heart any further!" He jotted down his wish, yet instead of the light magic he expected, he felt a cold grip harden around his heart. "What's happening?" He collapsed to the ground, words barely getting out, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. You are getting exactly what you wished for, "the power to defeat me". Light can't snuff out the darkness any more than darkness can snuff out the light. You are getting the most powerful magic of all inside of you. Enjoy it, you have a lot of catching up to do if you expect to surpass Gideon after all." And with that, she disappeared leaving Henry on the ground, as dark magic equal to the fairy's own took hold of him.

 _ **15 Years Later**_

Gideon and Henry had both grown up, reaching the age of 28 and 31 respectively. They had each been personally taught by the Black Fairy, yet Gideon still resisted. Henry had seceded from that fight long ago, and now followed her orders, the darkness in his heart influencing his every action. Gideon was explaining his newest task, trying to act proud but failing.

"And so, she gave this dark fairy dust, and I'm to find the culprit and execute them,"

"That's weird, usually she has me take care of thieves. Are you sure your up to it?" As much as Henry loved his brother, he knew about his wavering loyalty. "Taking a life. If I remember, all you've done so far are vague threats. Who knows if they'll even take you seriously,"

"No, I can do it. Don't worry, I won't let you or mother down,"

"I'm sure you will. Oh, by the way, happy birthday,"

"How did you- "

"I've counted every day I've been here. It was your birthday when I got here, it's your birthday now. And besides, if mother can mention it, then so can I,"

"Well, alright. I'll see you after I catch the culprit," And with that he took off towards the mines.

"You're testing him, aren't you?" Henry's voice rung in the seemingly empty chamber as his mother stepped out of the shadows.

"I know you doubt his loyalty, but I'm sure he'll make the right choice,"

"I wouldn't be so sure. After all, he doesn't exactly have the same _drive_ for power as you and me,"

"If he fails, I'll rip his heart out and we'll be done with it,"

"Speaking of hearts, when do I get mine back?"

"When the savior is dead, and I can be sure you won't choose _family_. Until then, we can never be too safe,"

"I can't believe you would do this to me Gideon! You have thrown away my trust. Why couldn't you have been an obedient child like your brother!"

"You mean my brother whose heart you stole as well? You've been controlling him this whole time, made him do terrible things!"

"Why darling, I haven't given Henry a command in years. He's done everything of his own accord because unlike you, he values the power I can give."

"No. That's not true, that can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is, brother," Henry stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. "She hasn't made anything for the last fifteen years. Ever since gaining my own power, I've seen how blind I once was, caring about family. The only thing that matters is power," Gideon's was hurt, his dearest friend, his brother, was choosing power.

"What happened to my friend I met on your first day? You were so full of hope and good!"

"Your "friend" grew up. I'm sorry, Gideon,"

"Yes, and he grew up into a wonderful son. One who has earned his heart back," Black cut back into the conversation, pulling out a fully corrupted heart, it's once gold glow replaced with a sinister purple. She handed the heart over to her trusted son, and pushed it back into place.

"Thank you, mother,"

"I reward loyalty, and you have been loyal. Now, Gideon, if you aren't going to listen willingly, then I will tell you everything you need to know, and then you and Henry are going to Storybrooke so you can confront your "parents". Have fun!"


	3. Storybrooke

_**Storybrooke**_

"Big trouble team! Big trouble," Grumpy said, bursting into the Charming's loft carrying a cage with a blanket over it. Killian and David turned to look at him. Having searched all day for both Henry and a way to get Emma home, they were both tired, however, Grumpy's attitude brought them back to reality.

"What is that?" David couldn't take any more bad news after today, and was hoping it was something good

" _That,_ " Grumpy removed the blanket, "Is the Evil Queen!"

"She got what she deserved," David's mind went back to his wish from earlier, until an important question came to mind, "Who put her in there?"

"Some guy in a hood," David's blood ran cold, realization dawning on him.

"From Emma's vision," The revelation out in the air, "Did you see him? Did you see who was under that hood?!"

"I think I can shed some light on that," With a flurry of magic, a young man appeared in the room, "Hello everyone, I hope you missed me,"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You really don't recognize me grandpa? Really? You don't see the resemblance? How about you Hook, recognize a certain young "Lad"?"

"Henry?" Killian had no idea how he was going to explain this to Emma, but he sure as Hell was going to figure out what was going on before she got back.

"That's impossible, Henry's only thirteen. And he doesn't have magic," David couldn't believe the look he saw in his grandson's eyes. That malevolent look he had seen in so many villains before.

"You really thought I would let my mothers have all the fun?"

"The Henry I knew hated magic,"

"The Henry you knew was young and naïve. I was a fool, but the Black Fairy showed me the way,"

"Lad, I'm sure we can fix whatever she's done,"

"There's nothing to fix," And with a flick of his hand, he disappeared.

"Hello brother," Henry said, appearing in the clock tower next to Gideon.

"Hello," Gideon's heart wasn't in it, simply staring off and thinking.

"Oh, cheer up. You got to meet you mom and dad, wasn't that fun?"

"I was glad to see them, they were nothing like you described them,"

"If it makes you feel any better, she told me to say that about Belle. I did always like her, she was a bit like a third mother to me,"

"I thought _mother_ was you third mother,"

"Good point. I guess that would make her fourth mother? Oh well, Mother is the only one that matters now. You would do better to just have faith in her. Resistance only makes it more painful. Trust me, I know,"

"She had your heart for years and you still willingly follow her?"

"She gave it back- "

"Yes, now that you're her "dark slave". You were so light and full of hope when I met you, and now? Now you're just some evil monster!"

"Gid, you don't mean- "

"I do! You've tortured innocent children in the mines and show no regret! You're cruel because it's "fun", I'm sick of it. If the Black Fairy didn't have my heart I would be doing everything in power to stop you right now,"

"Well then, it's a good thing she has your heart, _traitor_. Some brother you are,"

"Some brother I am? You didn't even try to stop her taking my heart!"

"Because you needed to be taught a lesson! Love is weakness, and weakness can never show. Mother only wants what's best for us, to get more power. The more power she secures the more power we get in turn,"

"So you're only in this for power? What happened to you?"

"I grew up- "

"You keep saying that, but that doesn't seem to be it. You just changed one day. I know about the tortures. The other children told me. You were forced to kill, that wasn't your fault. But once you got magic, you just snapped!"

"Power is all I need,"

"And what about your family?"

"Well, neither of my other mothers are around, and my grandmother is in a _very_ deep sleep. So the only people around are my heroically stupid grandfather, and a pirate who's trying to be my replacement father, and I don't need either of them," Suddenly, a shift in magic was felt through the air. "Scratch my mothers being gone. I do believe your time has come, little brother,"

"You're not coming?"

"I'll be there, you just have to wait. Put on a show, do your little hero façade, I'll be waiting,"

"What, you're not going to play the hero?"

"I lived for 13 years playing the hero, then I lived another 18 unable to do anything particularly fun. I think I'm going to enjoy the role of the villain."

"Personally, I don't think it suits you."

"Oh, what do you know? Go and kill my mother already," And with a wave of his hand, Gideon was sent away, ready to confront the Savior as Henry watched.

After the battle, Henry left Gideon to his rage, knowing of one other person he wanted to talk to before all plans started to take their course. He prepared himself, the Evil Queens mothering ringing in his ears, then, he made himself appear at the wishing well, right in front of his grandfather and his lovely wife.

"Hello, grandfather," He said, a smirk plastered on his face, "Oh, and Belle, pleasure to see you,"

Fear was apparent on Mr. Gold's face as the realization hit him, "Henry, not you too. What did my mother do to you? Do to both of you?" Belle was frightened by her husband's words, shocked that the small, cheerful boy had become this man.

"She made me stronger. I'm better because of it. I'm so sorry for never understanding you before, it's all so clear now," Belle, recovering from her shock, asked the question on both her and her husband's mind.

"I don't get it, if you and Gideon have the same goal, why don't you just write the Black Fairy out of existence? Why don't you just use the power you already had?"

"Who told you me and Gideon had the same goal? Did he say that? I'm afraid he inherited your naivety, grandmother. You see, unlike my brother, I have decided to take the better path. I want to follow in your footsteps, grandpa, I want to be the most powerful, more powerful than even you. I hope you understand."

"How did you get like this?" Gold asked, the reason still escaping him.

"How did grandmother get to this answer before you? She already said it,"

"You wrote it. She tricked you into darkening your own heart,"

"I will admit she tricked me, however, it wasn't a curse, it was a blessing. Honestly, you're neglecting your own darkness, I on the other hand, plan to let mine flourish. Anyway, if we're done here, I have some nefarious plan that will take centuries to enact to create. Any messages I should give to my little brother? No? Bye then, I have one last stop I need to make," And with that, he went from one side of his family to the other.

"Hello! Lovely little group hug you have going on here. Guess Prince Idiot and the One-handed Wonder haven't gotten to the bad news yet," This snapped them out of their brief embrace, as the group split apart. Emma let out as exasperated sigh, as a look of determination came back to her face.

"Great, another crazy person here to fight me. I've taken down one nut job tonight, I'm up for another"

"If you think you can hurt this family, you've got another thing coming," Regina added.

"Oh, as if you're anyone to talk about family. You abandoned your sister because she "reminded you of your lover's death". That is the one of the pettiest things I have ever heard. No wonder she betrayed us for the Evil Queen,"

""Betrayed _us_ "? Who are you?"

"You mean you don't recognized me? And you call yourself my mother. At least with Gideon you had only seen him as a baby. 13 years you've known me, don't even bother to remember me,"

"No, it can't be…"

"Regina, what is going on?" Robin said, starting to regret his choice to leave the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh yes, the fake Robin Hood. How does it feel to have a knockoff of the original as your only compensation? "A special place for heroes", it really was a foolish child fantasy,"

Emma, tired of him dodging the question, asked him again, "Alright, enough talk, tell us who you are!"

"Well, I guess you never did claim to be smart. Hook, why don't you tell her who I am. After all, if it wasn't for your neglect to watch me while she was gone, I might not be who I am now. See you around, I can't wait for Gideon to kill you," And with that, he was gone.

"Hook, who was that? What's going on here?"

"Emma, it's Henry,"

"What? That's impossible. He's lying, that can't be Henry, he's right… Where is Henry?"

"Me and your father were so caught up in trying to find a way to get you back, that I just sort of left him alone. We I went to go check on him, he was gone. I haven't seen him since. I have no reason to believe that isn't Henry,"

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of what I have written. Like I said before, if you want me to continue, then please tell me, if you think this is trash and I should quit, then also please tell me. Also, if someone would like to beta read, pm me, because I could use it if I want to go forward. If I continue, I'll continue to update, if not, I'll either delete the story, or offer it up for someone else to complete. My fate is in your hands now, on with the show.**


End file.
